


I like dick bro

by Daijouwubu



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, asta hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daijouwubu/pseuds/Daijouwubu
Summary: Take this as my contribution to the Asta x Yuno fanfics it’s literally just crack I wrote at 2:42 am cause why not y’know if you see errors no you didn’t
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	I like dick bro

**Author's Note:**

> *scatters crumbs* now take them and RUN

Asta..’

‘Asta.’

‘ASTA!’

‘Oh yes Noelle?’

Finally, the short male turned around, facing the blushing girl with flowers in her hand.

‘Asta, I called you here for something important please pay attention.’

‘Oh sorry! Alright what did you need?’

Thus grabbing the attention of the gray haired male in front of her Noelle finally decided to confess her feelings.

‘Asta, I’ve wanted to tell you for a really long time, but I just didn’t know how, so today I’m really hoping you’ll accept my feelings.’

Pausing for a moment the purple haired girl continued,

‘Asta, you’ve change my life and for that, I devote myself to you, at first my feelings for you were just annoyance but slowly they started to change into more intimate feelings.’

She looked up from her flowers to Asta.

‘Asta, what I’m trying to say is I like you, you dumbass.’

Asta’s expression is definitely not one she expected..

‘Noelle, I thought you knew?’

‘Knew what..’

Even without Asta telling her, her heart had already broken into millions of pieces.

‘Noelle, I like dick.’

Noelle dropped the flowers, quickly flustered.

‘WHAT-‘

‘I’m gay, Noelle, gay. Hence, I like dick. More specifically Yuno’s dick.’

Even more flushed red now, Noelle’s eyes widened in surprised.

‘So your gay and you like Yuno?!’

‘Noelle, me and Yuno are dating.

And then, instead of heartbreak, she felt like a fucking idiot.

‘So your telling me, I just confessed to a gay man, who is also dating someone?’

After Noelle calmed down, they had a civil- actually no, they had a talk.

‘Why did you never tell me you and Yuno were dating?!!’

‘I thought you knew! You literally saw me and Yuno coming out of my bedroom together and I had HICKEYS on my neck! To that, very noticeable hickeys!’

‘YOU SAID THEY WERE JUST MOSQUITO BITES’

‘YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT?’

‘YES, YES I DID.’

‘DID YOU NOT SEE US KISS IN FRONT OF YOU LIKE 11 TIMES?’

‘WHAT?! NO!’

Speaking of the devil, the black haired male appeared, Yuno, of course.

‘Asta are you done talking to Noelle?’

‘N-‘

‘Yes.’

Noelle quickly answered

‘Good I’m tired’

With Yuno quickly pulling Asta away, Noelle was left alone. To gather her thoughts, embarrassment, sadness and heart break.

‘At least he’s happy..’


End file.
